


愛與不愛 EP3

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 랑쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 偽現實/主25主25主25/All5/渣攻渣受設定/忽略身高/小學生文筆/想到什麼就寫什麼了/好像很黃





	愛與不愛 EP3

7.21一大早曹承衍拉著自己的行李箱，就往宿舍趕，不想讓金宇碩等太久，也想盡快見到自己思念了一天的人。

顫抖著手輸入門禁密碼，還沒等整個人都進入房間，人和行李便隨著一陣天旋地轉，曹承衍被一雙手臂卡在墻上，此刻不難想象曹承衍的表情，因為墻壁上冰冷的觸感讓十分的不舒服，伸手想將對方推開一點，卻不料碰到那腿間硬挺的東西，讓曹承衍瞬間臉漲的通紅，而始作俑者金宇碩卻壞笑的看著曹承衍。

“又來了...真是的...現在不是只有我們住，要是被成員看到怎麼辦?”曹承衍嘟囔著控訴。“所以這不是讓你早來了嗎？”金宇碩瞇起眼睛摸著對方很有線條的肚子，那滑滑的觸感真好。

意識到自己被金宇碩騙了，急急的罵了一句“變態。”

“承衍前天晚上和誰在一起啊?”金宇碩直接問道。

“前天...嗯 ...前天和垠尚一起散步回家，然後太晚了，我就讓他睡我那了，你知道的嘛，我不放心他一個人回去。不過我和你說哦，垠尚真的長的很好看哎，你和他ugi一組的時候發現沒。”曹承衍想起這個可愛的弟弟的時候就自顧自的笑起來，完全沒有注意到已經黑掉了整張臉的金宇碩。

“承衍這麼不乖，居然帶其他男人回家。”金宇碩有點委屈的控訴著曹承衍。

“呀，你怎麼連弟弟的醋都吃，垠尚只是可愛的弟弟呀。”曹承衍有點暈，金宇碩怎麼撒上嬌了。

“承衍對每個人都很好，可我只想承衍只屬於我。只是我一個人的曹承衍，可是承衍缺動搖了，是要被懲罰的哦。”金宇碩猛地抱起曹承衍就往一個房間走去。

“呀，什麼呀！”曹承衍吓得驚呼了一聲，但又被金宇碩無厘頭的理由逗笑了。自家愛人真是太可愛了，好像越來越無法放手了。“宇碩你先放我下來。”雖然現在還早，但是要是有成員突然早來看見了怎麼辦，自己和金宇碩的關係還沒有人知道。說著就要從金宇碩身上下來，絲毫沒有注意到金宇碩緊繃隱忍的臉。曹承衍在懷裡這麼動，他早就起反應了，慾望早有抬頭的趨勢，頂著曹承衍的臀部。

“曹承衍，你不要在動了！”金宇碩因為慾望而沙啞的聲音聽起來特別迷人。

“...”被金宇碩這一說，曹承衍感覺身後的巨大抵著自己的臀部十分不舒服，也不敢再動了。  
金宇碩指揮曹承衍用手打開門，隨後又用腳關上。

然後在門口突然把曹承衍放了下來，自顧自地拖了上衣走到床邊躺下來，留下不知所措的曹承衍在原地，他不知道金宇碩要幹嘛。

“承衍，過來吻我。”金宇碩躺在床上狡猾的看著曹承衍朝他走來。

曹承衍漲紅了一張臉慢慢走過去爬上床，然後壓在金宇碩身上，嘴唇湊過去緊緊貼著金宇碩的，相對於曹承衍直接嘴對嘴的親吻太過於煎熬，金宇碩反客為主伸手把曹承衍的頭壓向自己，舌頭撬開對方的牙齒，掃過口腔沒一存，時不時還啃咬一番對方的嘴唇。

“唔...”直到曹承衍口腔里的氧氣全部被吸取光拍打著金宇碩，金宇碩才放開曹承衍，曹承衍喘著氣，一副像是被狠狠蹂躪過了一樣。

“承衍，這樣就呆住了嗎，還不夠哦。”金宇碩湊到曹承衍脖間，吸取屬於曹承衍的氣息，像是在牛奶裡泡過的味道，突然金宇碩壞心眼的在對方鎖骨處咬了一口，不出意外惹來曹承衍的痛呼“呀，要是被成員看到就完蛋了，說好不在看到間的地方。”反射性要推開金宇碩，但金宇碩怎麼會不知道曹承衍的意圖，直接拉過曹承衍的手十指相扣。

“承衍不乖哦，說好了要懲罰的呢。”一把把曹承衍推到在床上，然後自己壓上去，扯開 對方的衣服，在人的身上開始力道不大的揉揉捏捏啃啃咬咬的...花了半個小時種草莓。曹承衍看了一眼，嗯看的見的地方確實沒有，但是被衣服遮住的地方...好慘。

忽然金宇碩一口咬在曹承衍的乳X上，時而啃咬時而拉扯，另一隻手也沒有閒著，不斷挑逗另一邊。“啊...嗯...”曹承衍怎麼受得了這樣的刺激，一個不自覺就呻吟出來，身體上的刺激還在不端著，“啊啊嗯...不要咬了...不要..受不了了”想要表達的詞也變成了羞人的呻吟。

“承衍說什麼...我聽不懂...不要咬什麼”金宇碩那一副天真無邪的樣子看得曹承衍真的想給他一拳，金宇碩絕對是故意的。  
“不要咬乳X”曹承衍羞澀的說完。  
“好，承衍說不咬，那就不咬了。”已經挺立的乳X在燈光下顯得特別好看，不過突然沒了撫慰讓曹承衍一陣空虛，但是礙於臉皮薄他還是忍下來。

“承衍你看你的身子...好敏感呢，你的小兄弟都興奮的抬起來頭來。”聽著金宇碩這露骨羞人的話，曹承衍恨不得把臉全部埋進被子里。唰的一下，金宇碩就把曹承衍的褲子從裡到外一起扒了下來，稚嫩毫無保留的展現在金宇碩面前，看得金宇碩覺得自己都快忍不住了，這也太誘惑了。

曹承衍見金宇碩遲遲沒有下一步動作，下身又腫脹的難受，剛想自己伸手解決，卻被一個力道攔住“承衍可不能自己玩哦，我說了你全裡到外都是我的，包括這裡。”手來到那終日不見陽光的大腿內側皮膚上，手指像什麼機器一樣運作開來。突然曹承衍一陣悶哼，金宇碩手上敷上了一片潮濕。“我們承衍好棒。”湊上去親了親曹承衍的臉頰表示獎勵。

“那我們承衍已經享受完了，是不是應該換我了？”金宇碩真的已經快忍不住了，畢竟自己也是個正常的男人。曹承衍還在蒙蔽，完全不知道接下來會發生什麼。

“承衍...一會可能會有點痛，但是我一定不會弄傷你的，相信我。”金宇碩一遍安撫曹承衍，一邊把曹承衍改成跪趴姿勢，然後凝視了一會要容納他巨大的小穴，試探性納入一指，卻惹來曹承衍的痛呼“好痛...宇碩。”金宇碩的手指慢慢律動著，幫助曹承衍適應有他的感覺。慢慢加入兩指三指...直到曹承衍的痛呼聲減弱，金宇碩覺得應該是可以了。

抽出手指，脫掉自己的褲子掏出自己的巨大試探性的探入穴口，雖然金宇碩很想直接衝進去一塔幽靜。但是他明白，那樣曹承衍會受傷，十有八九以後可能就不會再讓自己碰他。慢慢的探入，可是那裡始終不是用來容納外物的地方，那巨大也不比手指。金宇碩進到一半就卡住了。這可急壞了金宇碩，這進不去出不來的狀態，折磨著他。他知道曹承衍此刻正高度緊張中“承衍，你放鬆點。”把曹承衍的頭轉過來親吻他的注意力，試圖分散他的注意力。最後在曹承衍不注意的狀態下，一舉挺入。天吶他的承衍好緊，那被緊緻的內壁吸附的感覺讓金宇碩不自覺的悶哼了一聲。“啊...好痛...出去好不好？”突然的挺入讓曹承衍沒辦法接受，一張好看的小臉都揪在了一起，哭喊出聲，內壁也因疼痛不斷收縮。

“啊承衍...你太緊了...放鬆...真的一會就不疼了。”金宇碩也很難受，雖然是進去了，可是內壁收縮的真的太緊，讓他根本沒辦法動。但是太過於疼痛的曹承衍根本聽不進金宇碩說的，揪著被子哭出了聲“宇碩...嗚嗚...我好痛，你出去好不好...”

可是箭在弦上，不得不發。“承衍乖，一會就舒服了。”金宇碩不敢動，只能吻去曹承衍臉上的生理淚水，等到曹承衍呼聲減小，想似適應了，金宇碩才開始最為原始的律動。

“啊...啊啊嗯...慢點...太深了。唔”曹承衍被撞的聲音支離破碎的哼出來。可能是兩個人的契合度很高，曹承衍已經完全沒有痛感了，有的只是快感。因為規定的時間是八點集合，成員還沒到宿舍，所以曹承衍也沒有太壓抑自己的聲音。只是曹承衍沒想到，有人為了和他能在一個寢室，提早到了。

這愉悅的呻吟聲無非是給了金宇碩最大的鼓舞，握住曹承衍發腰，深入淺出，曹承衍不一會就高潮了。金宇碩頂弄的越加發狠起來。“啊啊啊啊...宇..宇碩..慢點...嗚嗚太快了，不行...小穴要壞了。”曹承衍感覺自己的內臟都快被頂出去了。

可是紅了眼的金宇碩根本沒聽到曹承衍說什麼，發狠的挺進了幾十下把自己的種子全部碰撒在曹承衍體內。曹承衍已經累癱了，金宇碩拿起手機看了一眼，還有半小時成員們就要來了，本來不想就這麼放過曹承衍，但是來日方長。金宇碩為曹承衍清洗好身體，在他旁邊也躺了下來，驚的曹承衍差點摔下床，還好金宇碩眼疾手快抱住了他。“呀，你睡對面去。”曹承衍炸毛，自己居然被眼前這個人吃乾抹淨了。“不嘛不嘛，我就要和承衍睡在一起。承衍在哪我就在哪。”金宇碩耍賴。“...”曹承衍直接甩了個白眼給金宇碩，隨他去吧，還能再睡20分鐘。

“承衍，我愛你。”  
“嗯，我也是。”


End file.
